La Vierge en Noir
by marjokissmarilyn
Summary: Je m’appelle Mary, Mary White, j’ai 18 ans et je vais mourir dans 3 semaines[...]Je préfère mettre à profit ce dernier laps de temps en laissant une trace écrite de ce que fût ma vie.
1. Prologue

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit.

Résumé : pas encore fait :/

Rating : PG-13 pour certains thèmes qui seront abordés tout au long de la fic. Eventuellement pour certaines injures….on sait jamais.

Titre :

**La Vierge en Noir**

**PROLOGUE :**

Je m'appelle Mary, Mary White, j'ai 18 ans et je vais mourir dans 3 semaines….

3 semaines.

21 jours.

504 heures.

30 240 minutes.

1 814 400 secondes.

Chacun sa façon de compter le temps qui passe.

Personnellement, je préfère mettre à profit ce dernier laps de temps en laissant une trace écrite de ce que fût ma vie.

Cette dernière phrase vous paraîtra sûrement mégalo, mais que voulez-vous, je sais que je vais mourir et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que lorsque je serait morte, il ne restera rien de moi, rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, rien de ce que j'ai pût ressentir tout au long de ma si courte vie. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de la partager à travers ce récit.

Je ne sais exactement par où commencer.

Le début de ma vie n'a pas été bien passionnant. Née de parents tout deux sorciers, je suis ce que certains appellent une « sang-pûre » . Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il est soit-disant mort peu après ma naissance. Merlin ! J'ai gobé cette version durant tant d'années !

Pour ce qui est de ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a élevée et instruite jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Pourrie -gâtée jusqu'à la moelle ! -d'où le caractère nombriliste- A trois ans je terrorisais nos voisins moldus avec mon premier balai-volant. A six je jetais mon tout premier sort et fabriquais ma première potion. A neuf ans je fumais ma première clope et à douze mon premier joint. Etouffée part le trop-plein d'affection de ma mère je passais mon temps à aller à son encontre, à lui déverser mon mal de vivre dû à l'absence d'une image paternelle à la figure et à celle de tous mes congénères. Je n'avais aucune véritable amie. Et encore moins de ce que les autres, les gens dits « normaux », appelaient « petit ami ». Pour moi les hommes étaient une espèce à part, une race de personnes vouée à nous faire souffrir par leur présence, mais aussi par leur absence. Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressés. Et je ne les intéressais pas non plus visiblement. Un physique ingrat – 70kg pour 1mètre 72 – comme le mien ne pouvait de toute façon que les éloigner. Et vu ma vision des choses à cette époque là, je ne m'en suis pas plus mal portée.

Non, cette partie là de ma vie n'est décidément pas intéressante. Adolescente nombriliste, égocentrique et associable, renfermée sur elle-même, en mal d'amour paternel, rebelle et désireuse de trouver le « grand frisson » en plongeant chaque jour un peu plus dans la drogue, essayant de donner un sens à une vie qui n'en avait aucun….pathétique.

Elle a commencé à prendre son véritable sens lorsque ma mère a enfin ouvert les yeux et m'a envoyé en cure de désintoxication. 2 mois. 2 mois d'horreur. Suite à quoi elle a pris la décision de confier mon éducation à des « spécialistes ».

C'est comme çà que je me suis retrouvée projetée sur le quai neuf trois quart d'une gare de Londres. Moi petite rebelle française plongée dans la cohue sorcière Londonienne.

Oh bien sûr mon point de vue de l'époque différait quelque peu…

**A suivre…**


	2. I Premier chapitre

Disclamer L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit.

Résumé pas encore fait :/

Rating PG-13 pour certains thèmes qui seront abordés tout au long de la fic. Eventuellement pour certaines injures….on sait jamais.

Paring: ce serat la surprise

Titre La vierge en noir.

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

**PREMIER CHAPITRE :**

Je me retrouve sur le quai, entourée par la foule, la traversant à grande peine dans le but d'atteindre les wagons. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon choix se porte sur le tout dernier compartiment, le seul qui soit encore vide. J'y entre, redonne à mes bagages leur taille normale d'un simple mouvement de la main -la magie sans baguette était devenue pour moi un jeu d'enfant - j'attrape mon lecteur CD et enfonce machinalement le casque sur mes oreilles. La locomotive s'ébranle doucement et je ferme les yeux, ma tête reposant contre la vitre. Bercée par la voie de Sonja Kraushofer (1) et le roulis régulier du train je commence à sombrer dans une parodie de somnolence.

Je sors de mon état lunatique lorsque j'entends la porte du wagon s'ouvrir. Je garde tout de même les yeux fermés - pas envie de parler- et augmente le volume de mon baladeur.

_…Last night I awoke,_

_You were standing by my side.  
_

_Motionless and frozen,  
_

_With eyes open wide.  
_

_Your lips were slowly moving  
_

_But they didn't make a sound.  
_

_Like mine three days ago  
_

_When they put you in the ground.  
_

_I can see the dead._ (2)

Une foie la chanson terminée je daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux, pour les diriger vers la paroi vitrée. Le paysage défile à toute vitesse. La deuxième chanson commence. Toujours pas envie de parler. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, pour finalement tomber dans un profond sommeil.

A mon réveil la musique s'est arrêtée. Cette fois-ci, plus d'échappatoire. J'ouvre les yeux et balai le compartiment d'un coup d'œil. La personne est visiblement toujours présente. Moi qui espérait la faire fuir elle aussi et baigner dans mon habituelle solitude si réconfortante.

Raté.

Enfin, tant qu'il – car visiblement il s'agissait d'un individu de sexe masculin…la plaie…- ne se met pas à me taper la causette…

« Bonjour »

Encore raté.

Décidée à ne pas l'encourager sur cette vois je lui lance un « 'jour » plus que givrant.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et toi ? »

C'était visiblement sans compter sur la crétinité naturelle de la race masculine….

Il me tend la main.

Que faire…lui répondre comme je le souhaiterai afin de le voir dégager ou bien rester courtoise et aimable avec mon prochain ? - après tout, n'était-ce pas pour cela que l'on m'avait expédié ici ?- Un cruel dilemme se posait devant moi…Finalement je choisi de garder le silence, d'ignorer cette main masculine tendue vers moi. C'était pourtant la première en 17 ans.

« Visiblement tu n'as pas envie de parler. »

« Blond mais pas con. »

Et ce connard de blondinet me sourit d'un air suffisant…Raah ! Ce que j'aimerai arracher ce sourire de son joli minois aristocratiquement suffisant !

« Je vais prendre çà pour un compliment. »

J'eu subitement une envie de meurtre…une pulsion primitive viscérale…

« Mince. Aurai-je pensé tout haut ? »

Il sourit à nouveau, mais ce coup-ci je donnerai mes cheveux à couper qu'il avait l'air amusé. Devrai-je me sentir honoré d'avoir fait rire un mâle ?

« Visiblement »

« Tu m'en vois sincèrement navrée. »

Je ne le suis pas du tout, mais j'ai tout de même un minimum de compassion pour cette pauvre chose, obligée de vivre avec un petit bout de peau en trop entre les jambes…oulà, je devient sarcastique…Chez moi c'est généralement signe de mauvaise humeur ambiante.

Le train commence à ralentir. Et nous restons là. Face à face. A nous regarder comme deux chiens de faïence.

Le train s'arrête.

Il sort enfin.

Alléluia ! Une minute de plus et je me jetai sur lui pour lui arracher son foutu rictus à coups de scalpel !

Je quitte à mon tour le compartiment et descend du train pour à nouveau me retrouver au milieu d'une foule compacte de gamins pré-pubères surexcités.

_(1) Chanteuse du groupe Persephone malheureusement très peu connu._

_(2) Extrait de « The Gift » de Persephone._

Réponse à LA review que l'on m'a envoyé:

**Unna**: Une grand merci à toi pour ta review, cela m'a fait énormément plaisr. Je te rassure, tu n'es pas du tout à côté de la plaque. Et puis, contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Encore merci.


	3. I Deuxième chapitre

**DEUXIEME CHAPITRE:**

Au loin j'aperçoit un demi-géant à l'air affreusement niai. Sûrement le fameux Hagrid. Je me fraye un passage parmis la cohorte de lilliputiens à coup de coudes pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Certains poussent de légers glapissements de douleur. J'adore - j'ai d'ailleurs toujours adoré voir les visages terrifiés des autres sur mon passage. Une sorte de petite satisfaction personnelle. Un de ces petits plaisir de la vie comme on dit. Les gens s'imaginent toutes sortes de choses quand à mon look particulier. Dès lors qu'ils aperçoivent mes new rocks tant chérie et tout mon attirail ils flippent comme pas permis. Personne n'a jamais compris que j'aboie plus que je ne mords. Sauf ce satané blondinet. Blond mais pas con. Jusqu'à présent il à été la seule personne à comprendre que l'unique chose que je désirais était la tranquillité. En parlant de tranquillité…je frapperai volontiers le petit mioche qui ose interrompre mes pensées. On entendrai ses dents claquer à deux kilomètres. Il a sûrement peur de la flotte… C'est vrai que la barque n'est pas très stable. Mais bon. J'ai pourtant la phobie de l'eau et je n'hurle pas à la mort moi !

« Il paraît qu'il y a un Calamar géant au fond de ce lac…imaginez si la barque se renverse… »

J'obtient l'effet désiré. Le pauvre gosse devient plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Au moins il ne se tortille plus sur le banc et il ne claque plus des dents. J'adore. Vous ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais terrifier les gosses ?

La barque arrive enfin à quai et je me retrouve rapidement dans une salle immense où sont alignées quatre grandes tables remplies d'élèves plus ou moins jeunes. Je reste là, piquée debout parmis la cohue de nains sur pattes. Je les dépasse d'au moins deux têtes. J'ai un soupçon de satisfaction personnelle lorsque je m'aperçoit que tous me regardent avec frayeur.

Le silence se fait peu à peu dans la salle alors qu'un vieux barbu se lève. Sûrement le directeur. Et meerde, voilà qu'il commence un discours. Plus que le rose, je hais les discours. Blablablabla-guerre-blablablabla-Voldemort-blablablabla-solidarité-blablablabla-nouvelle-élève-blabla-Française-blablabla. Tiens on parle de moi.

A ce niveau là de mon récit je tiens à vous préciser qu'ayant suivit des cours intensif durant 9 ans mon anglais était quasiment irréprochable. Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas non plus m'étaler sur l'étendu de mes connaissances. Dans deux mois nous y serions encore. Et il ne me reste que trois semaines. Simplement, quand je disais que ma mère me laissait faire tout ce dont je rêvais, il y avait bien évidemment une condition, et pas des moindres. Que je sois la meilleure. Partout. Tout le temps. Que ce soit dans l'art des potions, tout comme l'art des châteaux de cartes, en passant par l'art du combat avec ou sans magie. A partir de mes 12 ans elle m'appris même à combiner les deux. Elle fût intransigeante là-dessus. Magie Blanche ou Noire, elle ne laissa rien de coté.

Elle disait que les sang-pûrs étaient faibles. Ils comptent beaucoup trop sur l'aide de la magie. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait se défendre sans une baguette. Et c'est là leur défaut principal. Ils méprisent tout ce qui n'a pas attrait à la magie.

Ma mère était la personne la plus douée que je connaisse –hormis moi désormais.

Paix à son âme.

Madame chignon – je n'ai rien du tout contre les chignons, bien au contraire je trouve çà pratique et très classe- m'affuble d'un chapeau miteux. Après une conversation plus qu'inintéressante sur mon caractère et mes ambitions – rien que je ne sache déjà - celui-ci m'envoi à Serpentard. Intéressant. Alors que je me dirige d'un pas rapide mais précis vers le bout de la table à forte dominance verte j'entends de nombreux chuchotements sur mon passage. J'ai à nouveau une subite envie de meurtre. Ils font les prix de groupe ?

Tandis que je m'assieds à l'écart des autres –toujours pas envie d'être courtoise avec mon prochain- les babillements incessants reprennent. Et c'est d'un air plus qu'agacée que je regarde mon assiette, qui oh surprise, ne me tente pas plus que çà. Mortifiée, je reste à la fixer durant tout le repas. Au bout de trois quart d'heure j'aperçoit une masse postée devant moi.

« Tu vas finir par la transpercer si tu continue comme çà »

Blondinet ze come back.

« C'est mon but dans la vie, transpercer les assiettes »

Sarcasme quand tu me tiens…

« En tant que préfet en chef, Dumbledore m'a confié l'insipide mission de te mener à tes appartements personnels »

Et oui, çà a du bon d'être caractériellement instable et de sortir de cure de désintox. Bref. Je me lève –enfin- de table et prend la suite de Blondinet. A son grand désespoir, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'appeler autrement. Que voulez-vous, je suis une grande sentimentale sur les bords…

C'est dingue ce qu'il peut y avoir comme escaliers et couloir dans ce château ! Cela fait au moins 5 minutes que je marche derrière Malfoy dans un silence mortuaire – comme quoi il peut se montrer agréable quand il veut- et il me semble sur de lui et de l'endroit où il va.

Un instant après, nous nous arrêtons devant ce qui ressemblerai – vu d'avion un jour de pluie par temps de brouillard- à un tableau. Mais en m'approchant de plus près, je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de ma peinture favorite. « Pressentiment de la guerre civile » de Dali.

Blondinet se fend désormais d'une magnifique grimace…un peu de respect tout de même ! Il s'agit de Dali !

« Qui donc a pu peindre une horreur pareille ? »

Espèce d'inculte ! Je dois avouer qu'a cet instant, Blondinet venait de retomber dans mon estime…

« Un génie »

« Mais il faut être fou ! »

« Justement »

Sa majesté blondissîme lève désormais un sourcil ahuri. Espèce d'illettré ! Rah ces sorciers, aucune notion de l'art…

« Enfin bref. Cette…toile est l'entrée de tes appartements. Tu n'a qu'a choisir un mot de passe et le panneau basculera. Seul toi en a l'accès. »

Le pied.

« Je viens te chercher demain à 7 heures pour te montrer le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Sois prête à l'heure. »

Je suis toujours à l'heure…connard.

Alors qu'il s'en va je commence à réfléchir à mon mot de passe…Hum, pas évident d'en trouver un comme çà. Voyons voir…si je me concentre, quel est le premier mot qui me viens à l'esprit ?

Connard.

Connard ?!?

D'accord, va pour connard…

J'annonce mon mot de passe à la toile « connard » et celle-ci bascule en révélant peu à peu une porte d'entrée aux tons vert-argent – oh surprise. Je pénétrai donc par cette porte dans ce qui allai être mon chez moi pour l'année à venir.

Cuisine, salon, chambre, salle de bain, bureau, salle d'entraînement, le tout en vert et argent…Yeurg ! D'un mouvement circulaire de la main je refis à neuf la décoration. Cuisine en jaune pâle, salon en rouge-orangé, chambre en bordeaux, salle de bain en bleu ciel, bureau en bleu nuit et je laissais telle quelle la salle d'entraînement. Ce n'est pas parce que la gamme de non-couleur de mes vêtements se limite au noir, que je n'apprécie pas les couleurs. Bien au contraire. Le rouge me distrait, le bordeaux m'apaise, le bleu-nuit m'aide à me concentrer et le vert m'énerve positivement.

Ceci fait j'aperçoit mes – nombreux – bagages au pied de l'immense lit à baldaquin situé dans le milieu de la pièce. J'en sors le vieux tee-shirt « Duck You » - jeu de mots qui m'a toujours fait marrer- en office de chemise de nuit, l'enfile après m'être promptement déshabillée, et m'allonge gracieusement (chpouf) sur mon lit.

Dix minutes plus tard je change de position.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Au bout de 5 heures de ferme bataillage avec mes draps je consent finalement à me lever.

Oui bon, j'ai dis que le bordeaux m'apaisait, pas qu'il m'endormait ! Il en faut plus que çà pour endormir une insomniaque…

Quatre heure et demie du matin et je ne dors déjà plus. La poisse ! Je me dirige vers la douche afin de me débarrasser de mon habituelle corvée de cheveux. Pensez vous, 94 centimètres ne s'entretiennent pas facilement ! (1)

Ceci fait – c'est à dire une demie heure plus tard- j'en ressort et m'attaque à mes bagages. Avec la magie, cela aurai été réglé en une seconde, mais j'ai du temps à tuer…les vêtements dans la commode de la chambre, les livres dans la bibliothèque du bureau, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de mon matériel magique, le reste étant destiné à la salle d'entraînement, les guitares et l'ampli dans le salon – j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à pratiquer la musique régulièrement- et le reste, je le dispose au grès de mon humeur.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Six heure.

Je ne sais pas si les élèves ont l'autorisation de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement…roh et puis flûte. Je m'installe sur le canapé du salon, à proximité du cendrier, une cigarette à la main, et dans l'autre, « Le meilleur des mondes » d'Aldous Huxley…

(1) L'auteuse parle en connaissance de cause.

Zabou: merci pour tes encouragements, cela me fait plaisir.

Unna: pour la longueur des chapitres, cela devrai s'arranger au fur à mesure. Sinon, merci pour tes commentaires, et de rien pour la review, ce fut un plaisir .


	4. I Troisième chapitre

**Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit.**

**Rating : PG-13 pour certains thèmes qui seront abordés tout au long de la fic. Eventuellement pour certaines injures….on sait jamais.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais que pour l'instant la fic se traîne un peu, j'entend par là que la mise en place est plutôt longue, et c'est encore le cas dans ce chapitre. Mais dans le suivant, je vous promet que çà change.**

**RaR : **

**Lily078 **: Tu aimes bien ? tu m'en vois ravie. Quand à la suite, te voici exaucée

**LyceiaArtemis **: un blanc de mémoire sur son nom ? hm…je pense que je vais te pardonner pour ce coup-ci. :p Pour ce qui est de la psy qui est en toi, son avis m'intéresserait me ferai vraiment peur étant donné que pour le caractère globale du perso principal, il y a de forte ressemblance avec mon humble personne (et ui et ui, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas une petite fifille bien sage, des fois je traverse en-dehors des passages cloutés et je me bourre la gueule au champomy, mUahahahaahaa…..bon ok, çà ne fait rire que moi / ). Et merci pour tes encouragements, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Delphine **: Et bien contente que mon style d'écriture et tout çà te plaise. Pour ce qui est de l'inspiration, elle est enfin revenue et le chapitre suivant est lui aussi terminé.

**Unna **: Excuses acceptées, mais c'est vraiment parce que je n'ai pas encore fait ma BA de la journée (pour information, mon ordinateur m'indique 02h22 , moui, chui à la bourre mine de rien). Enfin bref .lol. Pour ce qui est des répliques, ce troisième chapitre en regorge . Alors ne t'en fait pas pour ton manque d'inspiration, moi même je n'ai jamais réussi à dépasser les 10 phrases par reviews , et bonne lecture.

Tout est dit ? Bien alors allons-y…

**TROISIEME CHAPITRE :**

_A 7 heures tapantes, c'est un Blondinet fringant qui se trouve devant ma porte._

_« Bonjour »_

_Comment diable fait-il pour avoir l'air frais et dispos de si bon matin ?_

_« 'jour »_

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment été du matin – ni d'aucun moment de la journée ceci dit._

_« Bien dormis ? »_

_Et voilà, il se remet à me taper la causette…mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter çà ? Il n'a pas quelqu'un d'autre à importuner ?_

_« Non. »_

_Court, simple, précis…espérons qu'il s'en contente…_

_« Et pourquoi donc ? »_

_Raté._

_« Insomniaque »_

_Merci de me rappeler que mes nuits sont totalement pourries…connard !_

_« Sais-tu communiquer autrement que part onomatopées ? »_

_Je fais mine de réfléchir quelque instants, et c'est avec un sourire amusé que je lui répond « Non »._

_Maintenant quand j'y repense, je me rend compte qu'il s'agissait de mon premier sourire depuis plus de cinq ans… comme quoi Blondinet me tapait positivement bien sur le système…_

_Quelque minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvons attablés dans la grande salle, qui est encore quasi-déserte à cette heure là. C'est dans un silence que l'on pourrait qualifier d'apaisant que nous entamons le petit déjeuner…enfin, si on peut considérer un bol de café de petit déjeuner…_

_La caféine et moi, une grande histoire d'amour. Ma cure n'avait que partiellement réduit mes nombreuses dépendances. Nicotine et caféine y avait survécut._

_Le bruit de deux grosses masses s'affaissant sur un banc me fit sortir de mes pensées. En face de moi, Blondinet se retrouvait encadré par deux gorilles. Sur le moment, je ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier les deux choses qui plus tard allaient avoir comme noms respectifs Crabe et Goyle. Un tantinet rustres et crétins sur les bords, mais entièrement dévoués envers Malfoy. A les voir comme çà pour la première fois, on croirai à un couple de gorilles inséparables._

_« White, laisse moi te présenter Crabe et Goyle »_

_« Salut »_

_Fait étonnant, dès lors que j'avais une dose suffisamment élevée de caféine dans le corps, j'arrivais à produire autre chose que des monosyllabes._

_La grande salle se remplissait peu à peu de ventres grouillants et les emplois du temps furent distribués par les préfets en chef – dont Blondinet- de chaque maisons. Plusieurs grimaces firent leur apparition, et de nombreux gémissements plaintifs s'élevèrent de la table rouge et or. Allez savoir pourquoi… pour ma part, j'entamai ce lundi matin par quatre heures de Potion. Chic. J'ai toujours adoré les potions, il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire le vide. Un tête à tête avec un chaudron, je crois que c'est ce qui m'avait le plus fait défaut durant la cure…_

_Malfoy et ses deux inséparables prirent la route vers ce qui me semblait être des cachots et s'arrêtèrent à proximité d'un groupe d'élèves. Une chose étrange me frappa alors. Les élèves de Griffondor et Serpentard ne se mélangeait pas. Intrigant. La tension entre les deux clans semblait être à son paroxysme. Leur seul mode de communication semblait être le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Très intrigant._

_Sur le moment je ne compris pas leur réaction, mais bien plus tard, on m'appris que Serpentard et Griffondor se vouaient une haine farouche depuis de nombreuses décennies. Deux éléments majeurs se détachaient du lot, Blondinet pour Serpentard, et Corbeau Vert pour Griffondor –j'ai toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à donner des surnoms débiles aux personnes que j'appréciais le plus. Mais malgré cette haine qui les unissait, ils m'étaient tout deux sympathique, bien que Corbeau vert avait une forte tendance à s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce qui avait le don de me taper sur le système. Mais ce défaut était largement compensé par la plénitude des long après midi silencieux que nous passions en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Pour Blondinet il en était tout autre. Nous communiquions principalement par sarcasmes, ce qui, la plupart du temps m'arrachait quelques sourires. Mais dès lors qu'il se trouvaient face à face, je m'effaçait pour les laisser régler leurs divergences entre eux. Je ne voulais pas prendre parti, et chacun le savait._

_Les regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue se renforcèrent lors de l'arrivée du Maître des potions, qui pour moi deviendra son Excellence Corbissîme. Il faut dire qu'il se débrouillai pas mal dans le domaine du traumatisage de gosses. J'avais de la concurrence, et pas des moindres !_

_Tout le monde rentra dans la salle de cours comme s'ils suivaient un corbillard, et plus particulièrement les Griffondors. Je pris la pris la seule place inoccupée, celle qui se trouvait juste en face du bureau de son Excellence Corbissîme. Il sonda d'un regard noir et méprisant l'ensemble des Griffondors, s'arrêtant un instant sur Corbeau Vert qui ne broncha pas, et poursuivit vers les Serpentards, s'arrêtant encore un instant – oh surprise- sur moi._

_Après un discourt sec et froid sur les compétences requises pour les examens de fin d'année, il afficha la composition et le mode préparatoire d'une potion d'oubli perpétuel au tableau. Facile._

_« Dans deux heures je veux qu'elle soit prête ! »_

_Camphre, ellébore, racine de lierre, pincé de poudre d'écaille de saumon, et patati et patata, et touille et touille…rien de bien compliqué pour moi. Au bout d'une demie heure ma potion était prête…_

_Une demie-heure plus tard, alors que je commençait à m'ennuyer ferme, Corbissîme se leva et inspecta une à une l'avancée des potions. Quelques aboiements et remarques sarcastiques plus tard il s'arrêta devant moi et leva un sourcil étonné. Sans rien dire il regarda minutieusement l'état de ma potion –parfaite- et mon plan de travail – nettoyé de font en comble._

_« Je dois dire que de toute ma carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois une élève terminer une potion de cette complexité en aussi peu de temps. .»_

_S'il savait…_

_« Où avez vous étudiez ? »_

_« Chez moi »_

_« Bien, vous pouvez prendre de l'avance sur la prochaine potion, page 234 de votre livre »_

_Crotte._

_« Je n'ai pas encore mon livre »_

_« Dommage »_

_En effet._

_« Dîtes toujours de quelle potion il s'agit »_

_« Transfiguration animale, mais cela m'étonnerai que vous en soyez capable sans un minimum d'instructions »_

_Non mais ! Tu vas voir toi !_

_« C'est vous qui le dîtes… »_

_Alors que je commençait la préparation des ingrédients nécessaire à la composition, Corbissîme retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Durant toute la préparation –au passage, pas si compliquée que çà- je pouvait sentir son regard posé sur moi et…connard ! Je relevai rapidement la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Ce salaud était en train de tenter de pénétrer mon esprit ! Essaye toujours mon petit gars, tu vas t'y casser le nez._

_Il essai…et il s'y casse le nez. Ses yeux toujours fixés aux miens se plissent légèrement tandis qu'un sourire narquois se forme au coin de mes lèvres. J'entrouvre mon esprit à peine une seconde afin de lui laisser voir uniquement ce que je désire qu'il sache…_

_°N'y pensez même plus°_

_Après ce bref intermède de quelques secondes, je retourne à ma potion. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est avec un soupir victorieux que je pose mes mains sur le plan de travail à nouveau impeccablement propre. Plus que deux heures à tuer…_

_J'observe du coin de l'œil les Griffondors se trouvant à ma droite, il s'agit de Corbeau Vert et de Barbe Rousse – encore un surnom débile. Ils ont l'air mal en point et pas vraiment détendus, ce que je comprend tout à fait._

_Je passais les deux heures restantes plongée dans mes pensées. A la fin du cours, Corbissîme ramassa un échantillon de chacune des potions et distribua trois rouleaux de parchemins pour le lundi suivant._

_« Mademoiselle White, veuillez rester s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler »_

_Il attendit que tous les élèves sortent, puis ferma la porte._

_« Mademoiselle White, vos notions en potion ainsi qu'en occlumentie pour une personne de votre âge sont réellement remarquables. Bien que je sois flatté d'accueillir une élève telle que vous » il marquât un temps d'arrêt « je suis néanmoins intrigué par votre présence ici, nos cours ne vous seront d'aucune utilité. »_

_Alléluia ! Enfin quelqu'un qui prend conscience de mon enmerdifiance profonde !_

_« Si vous le dîtes… »_

_Ouh le vilain regard noir, mais moi aussi je peut en faire des pareils…_

_« C'est pourquoi je souhaite que vous me serviez d'assistante durant vos heures de cours avec moi, accepteriez vous ? »_

_Non j'ai prévu d'être malade…_

_Mais qu'est-ce j'y perd en fin de compte, rien – si ce n'est quatre heures d'enmerdifiance- alors que j'y gagne beaucoup, par exemple le fait de pouvoir traumatiser à volonté, et de pourvoir me retrouver en tête à tête avec un chaudron de temps à autre…hum…_

_« C'est d'accord. »_

_« Bien ce sera tout »_

_« Bien »_

_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°_

_« Alors que te voulais-t-il ? »_

_Et meeerdeuh, il peut pas me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute celui-là ?_

_« Rien »_

_« Pas envie d'en parler ? »_

_Tu l'as dis bouffi._

_« Exact »_

_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°_

_Le reste de la journée…et bien ma fois il se déroula pas si mal que çà étant donné que je n'avais aucun autre cours avant le lendemain matin. Après un rapide déjeuné dans la salle – où j'eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance de Parkinson, la poisse cette fille - je passais prendre ma guitare dans mes appartements pour me diriger dans un recoin éloigné et désert du parc._

_Un peu de solitude ne me ferai pas de mal…_

_Je m'installais confortablement sous un saule pleureur. Cachée par ses branches je devenais invisible aux yeux de tous._

_Doucement j'entamai un morceau que j'avais récemment découvert. Extrêmement simple, mais majestueusement beau…_

**_Les mots qui s'étalent dans toutes les chansons_**

**_'faut se le dire_**

**_c'est un fantôme, n'y touche pas_**

**_brûlant d'arôme, regarde tout bas_**

**_l'air innocent de Saint Vincent_**

**_On a maquillé nos squelettes érodés_**

**_c'est bien plus pratique_**

**_mais l'un sans l'autre, le coeur n'ose pas_**

**_mais l'un dans l'autre, la vie va son va_**

**_effleurant le vent Saint Vincent_**

**_On est pas nihilistes, c'est la rue qui dit tout ça_**

**_le prochain sur la liste, c'est toi tu me racontera_**

**_Un p'tit coup de couteau trois p'tites balles dans le dos_**

**_Saint Vincent joue avec les mots_**

**_du whisky d'la vodka peu importe ça ira_**

**_je veux partir encore_**

**_Une fois passé du cote d'la vie sage_**

**_plus rien a faire_**

**_mais quand tu gigotes, je chavire doucement_**

**_tu me ravigotes tant_**

**_et les yeux sanglants_**

**_Si t'es le talent moi je serai l'envie_**

**_la froide lame_**

**_et si nos deux vies s'éclairent un moment_**

**_dans une harmonie je resserrerai les dents_**

**_Un p'tit coup de couteau trois p'tites balles dans le dos_**

**_Saint Vincent joue avec les mots_**

**_du whisky d'la vodka peu importe ça ira_**

**_je veux partir encore_**

**_Il cousait sa vie si le temps vous en dit_**

**_rue des brouettes_**

**_mais les artistes _**

**_Saint Vincent ca n'existe pas_**

**_mais la chanson va..._**

**_ta da dei da da dei da...(1)_**

_Une fois la chanson achevée un applaudissement me fis sursauter._

_« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur »_

_Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai été surprise !_

_« Tu joues et chantes vraiment bien tu sais »_

_Pas besoin d'énoncer quelque chose que je sais déjà._

_« Tu es la nouvelle française c'est çà ? »_

_Et le gagnant de notre grand concours « devinons quelle est la nationalité de la jeune fille qui chante en français » est…._

_Je hoche tout de même la tête histoire de ne pas passer pour une idiote._

_« Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter »_

_« Ton nom c'est Mary c'est çà ? »_

_J'hochai à nouveau positivement la tête._

_« HEY HARRY, TU FOUS QUOI ? »_

_Rahhh, un immonde cris de goret venait de me déchirer les oreilles. Barbe Rousse venait encore de faire des siennes…_

_« Bon désolé, je dois y aller… heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance »_

_Et c'est ainsi que j'eu ma première conversation, si j'ose dire, avec Corbeau Vert…_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

(1) Saint Vincent des Têtes Raides


	5. I Quatrième chapitre

**Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit.**

**Rating : PG-13 pour certains thèmes qui seront abordés tout au long de la fic. Eventuellement pour certaines injures….on sait jamais.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur de ce chapitre qui n'est pas très…heu longue, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, mon imagination s'est faite la malle depuis pas mal de temps…**

**RaR : **

**Lolo : contente que tu apprécies, pour ce qui est de la continuation hum…je vais voir ce que je peu faire…**

**Maael : oh il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi avoir honte pour si peu :p. Merci pour les compliments (si si j'insiste, mon égo démeusuré apprécie énormément ) Pour ce qui est de la suite, la voici enfin, un peu courte, mais bon…**

**Unna : Et bien voilà c'est fait, maintenant tu connais cette chanson #marjo trop heureuse d'avoir fait sa BA du mois # lol. Niveau racontage de vie, je suis sure que je peu te battre sans problème alors t'inquiète pas, et pis pour l'arrivée rapide de la suite, heu…enfin elle est là, c'est déjà çà de bien non ? **

**QUATRIEME CHAPITRE :**

Dans chaque nouveau cours auquel je participais, le professeur commençait par évaluer mes capacités, qui, étant ce qu'elles étaient, me valurent d'être dispensée de la majeure partie des cours. Mais bien sur, le système scolaire étant ce qu'il était, je ne fût pas dispensée de devoirs…

Ma première semaine passa donc plus rapidement que prévue. Je passai mon temps entre les devoirs, que j'expédiai avec une simplicité enfantine, et de long instant de solitude reposante en compagnie de ma guitare, plus connue sous le nom de Dame Frénégonde.

J'évitai le plus possible le reste du monde, les autres. Et puis de toute façon, au vue de leurs regards noirs, de leurs gestes déplacés, et des conversations qui s'arrêtaient subitement à mon approche, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que tous me prenaient pour ce que je n'était pas.

Quelque part je les comprend… J'avais tout de l'aspect d'une criminelle, l'amalgame était donc simple à faire. Pour eux j'étais une Serpentard, une fille qui ne se mêlait jamais à la foule, une fille qui s'habillait en noir, une fille qui fumait, une fille qui côtoyait Draco Malfoy, une fille qui faisait fuir tout le monde d'un simple regard.

En une semaine les ragots allèrent bon train.

Mais lorsqu'ils me virent apparaître pour la première fois en tant qu'assistante du maître des cachots, ce fût une avalanche d'insultes, de propos en tout genres qui m'accueillirent à la fin du cours de potion. Oh bien sur, tout était dit à voix basse, c'est plus bas, c'est plus mesquin, çà fait aussi plus mal…

De la fille pas nette, mon statut passa directement à celui de Mangemorte. Bande d'imbéciles. Voldemort à lui tout seul, représentait tout ce que je haïssais le plus au monde. Alors oui, entendre dire d'une façon détournée que lui léchais allégrement les pompes était réellement une imbécillité.

Ma façon d'être les terrifiait, il ne la comprenait pas, alors ils me rejetaient…Mais après tout, l'être humain a toujours été comme çà. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas le terrifie. Alors il le rejète, cherche à le détruire par tous les moyens… C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a des années avec Corbîssime. C'est également ce qu'ils cherchaient à reproduire avec moi. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi à m'atteindre. En tout cas, pas dans le sens qu'il voulaient. Leur réaction m'a donné la rage. La rage de vaincre. La rage de ne pas me laisser abattre par leur étroitesse d'esprit. La rage de vivre ma vie comme bon me semble, de suivre mon propre chemin, et non pas celui que l'on s'efforçait de m'imposer. La rage d'aimer la vie en dépit de tout les malheurs qu'elle nous impose.

L'automne était maintenant là, apportant avec elle son roux éclatant, ses feuilles volantes et sa nature en déclin que j'appréciais tant.

Un mois désormais que je me trouvait à Poudlard. L'ennui et la lassitude commençant à pointer le bout de leur nez, je décidais de reprendre mon entraînement, par trop délaissé depuis mon arrivée. Par chance, j'avais une salle équipée à disposition. A vrai dire, le fait qu'elle soit située entre ma chambre et la salle de bain me ravissait au plus haut point. J'y passait mes journées entières, m'épuisant jusqu'à effondrement avec un enthousiasme et une énergie dévastatrice effrayante.

En un mois de cet entraînement intensif, seulement entrecoupé par mes repas que je prenais en compagnie de Blondinet dans la grande salle et mes quelques heures d'assistanat en cours de potion, j'avais récupéré l'ensemble de mes capacités.

Décembre…mois honnit parmi tous

Que dire si ce n'est : yeuurg !

Cette période de l'année avait toujours eu le don de me taper sur le système. Tout cet amas de rouge et blanc, d'attentions dégoulinantes de bons sentiments, ces visages réjouis et heureux, cette hypocrisie ambiante me répugnaient au plus haut point…

Sans oublier le fait que cette période rassemblait à elle seule la plus grande partie des souvenirs que je préférais occulter.

Je me trouvais dans un constant état de nervosité, mes entraînements ne suffisaient plus à canaliser mon trop plein d'énergie.

Une boule de nerfs à l'état pur.

Etat qui me valut une semaine de détention suite à un léger accident au cours d'un petit déjeuner. Détention totalement injustifiée à mes yeux, bien entendu…

Tout le monde sans exception, je dis bien TOUT le monde était au courant qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher avant mon premier café de la journée. Mais non ! Il avait fallut qu'ELLE, parmi tous, commence à me chercher les puces en me demandant pourquoi je refusais toute entrevue avec son maîître vénéré.

Et la.

Paf.

Trop plein d'émotion.

Mon poing se dirige tout droit vers son œil gauche.

Et c'est un retentissant « Melle White, je ne saurait tolérer un tel comportement au seins de ma maison ! Une semaine de détention ! » qui vient persifler au creux de mes oreilles…

Foutue Parkinston…

Mais à dire vrai, cette semaine de détention me fit un bien fou.

Imaginez-vous un instant.

Moi. Un chaudron. Corbîssime.

Un chaudron. Moi. Corbîssime.

Tout les soirs pendant une semaine je faisais totalement le vide. Mon esprit se fixait sur la marche à suivre et oubliait tout le reste, se concentrant uniquement sur la manipulation des ingrédients.

La préparation d'une potion fait partie d'un de ses unique instants où l'on oublie tout. Joies. Peines. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout le superflu laisse place à l'essentiel. On se fixe sur l'objectif à atteindre.

Par 'on' j'entend Corbîssime et moi. Car contrairement à ce que la majorité pouvait croire, il se révélait d'une agréable compagnie.

Par agréable j'entend bien évidemment qu'il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, hormis lorsqu'il donnait les directives à suivre.

Tout allai pour le mieux.

Mon dernier soir de détention

Le Samedi 20 Décembre.

Et puis un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre.

Et puis des cris.

D'un accord tacite nous nous sommes précipité vers le hall d'entrée. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient entrés. Des dizaines de Mangemorts. Et il était là lui aussi. Il était entré.

L'être le plus haï d'Angleterre. L'homme que je haïssait le plus au monde. L'homme pour lequel j'avais sombré dans la drogue, refusant de reconnaître la vérité. L'homme qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer se trouvait dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard à quelques mètres seulement de moi.

Lord Voldemort…

« Alors chérie, on ne vient pas faire la bise à son papounet ? »

Mon père…


	6. I Cinquième chapitre

**Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit.**

**Rating : PG-13 pour certains thèmes qui seront abordés tout au long de la fic. Eventuellement pour certaines injures….on sait jamais.**

**CINQUIEME CHAPITRE**

_Lord Voldemort…_

_« Alors chérie, on ne vient pas faire la bise à son papounet ? »_

_Mon père…_

Non non vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien lu, cet enfoiré congénital mégalomane et psychopathe est bel et bien mon père… D'ailleurs si vous êtes étonnés, je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas les seuls. A cet instant précis j'aurai pu danser la macarena en petite tenue sur les tables de la grande salle en criant « j'aime le rose » que l'effet n'aurai pas été différent. Stupeur, paralysie, décollement intempestif de la mâchoire, yeux exorbités, pneumonie foudroyante, il y eu même quelques évanouissements si j'ai bonne mémoire.

En fait je ne sais, même désormais, ce qui les a le plus choqué. Que Voldemort soit entré dans Poudlard ou bien qu'il soit mon géniteur ?

Et dans l'utopie même où certains d'entre eux auraient réalisé ces deux faits d'un seul coup, quels auraient alors été les symptômes ? Encore une nouvelle question existentielle, à n'en pas douter, qui vient s'ajouter à la très longue liste déjà existante, juste entre « Je pense donc je suis, si quelqu'un sait ce que je pense, est-ce qu'il est moi ? » et « Si on tirait les oreilles d'un Elfe pendant une partie de panpancucul, quelle serait sa réaction ? ». (1)

« Non, ma mère m'a appris qu'il ne fallait jamais parler aux inconnus avec des grandes capes qui veulent faire des papouilles aux pitits n'enfants, il paraît que ce n'est pas propre… »

« Sale gamine, j'aurai dû… »

« Me tuer lorsque tu en avais l'occasion ? Oui on me l'a souvent dit. Tu sais que tu te répètes Père, çà doit être l'âge qui veut çà… »

« Suffit ! Sale vermine, ton insolence te perdras….Doloris ! »

J'accusai le coup sans broncher.

« Aïe aïe ouille çà chatouille »

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif et réitéra le sort suite à quoi j'éclatais cyniquement de rire.

« C'est ce que je vous disais à l'instant père, rien ne s'arrange avec l'âge. »

« Comment une sous vermine comme toi arrive à faire çà ? »

« La sous-vermine que je suis a des liens consanguins avec la pire raclure que cette terre ait pu porter jusqu'à présent, ça doit aider… mais ça tu le savais déjà, je me trompe ? »

« Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu m'as déjà causé assez de soucis comme ça… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'entendre la vérité ? Tu sais, celle qui à été énoncée il y a des années de cela par la prophétesse la plus puissante de cette terre, ta propre femme, et qui disait, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Et dans ce chaos sombre, Une voix s'élèvera parmi les ombres, De son sang elle sera, De sa main il périra…

Alors je vais te parler franchement. Dans ce même Hall d'entrée sont réunies les trois seules personnes au monde potentiellement capable de t'anéantir. Harry Potter, ou autrement dit celui-que-tu-n'a-jamais-réussit-à-tuer-malgrè-tous-tes-efforts, Albus Dumbledore, un des sorciers les plus puissant de cette terre qui, dès qu'il aura digéré le fait que son école ai pu abriter ta fille, se réveillera de sa léthargie, et, le meilleur pour la fin…moi, ta fille, ou autrement dit, ton propre sang. Si aucun d'entre eux ne t'attaque c'est uniquement pour la sécurité de tous ces gnomes sur pattes, bien que personnellement cela ne poserai aucun problème qu'il y en aitune dizaine en moins… »

Tout au long de ma tirade je pouvais voir ses yeux, ces deux fentes macabrement rouges, luisantes de colère et de folie destructrice. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je crois que je serais morte depuis longtemps.

Les Mangemorts se rassemblèrent autour de lui, comme appelés par sa Force Mentale. (2)

Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus…

En passant par la porte.

Avant de définitivement la franchir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers nous.

« On peut dire que vous avez de la chance. Mais cela ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça. Vous périrez. Tous. Bien que je réserve un sort particulier aux deux traîtres… »

« Va-t-en ou je te tue… »

« Tsss tss tsss, ces manières ne sont pas dignes d'une jeune fille comme toi, je me demande ce que ta mère à bien pu t'apprendre… »

Il transplana avant que je ne lui en fasse profiter un peu. Père ingrat.

Je restaislà, à fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait quelque secondes auparavant. Les poings crispés, je pouvais sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes.

Pourquoi diable a-t-il parlé de deux traîtres ? Moi qui pensais être la seule personne de cet établissement doté d'une cervelle… encore un mythe qui s'effondre on dirait bien.

La pression d'une main sur mon épaule interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

Dumbledore à n'en pas douter.

« Melle White, il me semble que nous avons à parler. »

Gagné. Décidément, je suis trop douée…. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je suis douée ?

Le vieillard arborait une mine fatiguée, les traits tirés, son regard habituellement si pétillant de malice s'était changé en deux pupilles inquiètes. Cette vision d'un des hommes les plus puissant d'Angleterre me serra le cœur. Après tout j'en étais tout de même un minimum responsable. C'est donc avec un soupir résigné que je le suivis dans son bureau où je savais dors et déjà que nous aurions une longue, très longue discussion pénible et ennuyeuse pour moi, salutaire pour lui et le reste du monde…

Il appris comment Voldemort, Tom Jedusor à l'époque, avait mis ma mère enceinte suite à une soirée bien arrosée sans savoir que celle-ci était prophétesse, comment neuf mois plus tard j'étais née, comment il avait tenté de me tuer après avoir entendu la prophétie faite par ma mère, comment elle a pleuré de joie lorsque le ministère a annoncé sa mort peu de temps après, comment elle m'a tout enseigné pour que je puisse un jour accomplir la prophétie, comment elle a pleuré de douleur lorsqu'il nous a retrouvé 10 ans plus tard, comment j'ai hurlé de douleur lorsqu'il a essayé de me convaincre de me joindre à lui, comment j'ai plongé dans les paradis artificiels, comment je m'en suis sortie et comment je suis arrivée en ces lieux…

1.Bien que je connaisse déjà les réponses, vos propositions sont les bienvenues

2.A la base je comptai mettre « Mangemorts ! on rentre à la maison », mais après réflexion et sur un conseil de ma bétâ (oui, vous pouvez remarquer que les fautes se font moins nombreuses dans ce chapitre ), j'ai opté pour cette solution.

RaR :

Yumi : Ha mais si qu'on peut couper comme çà, la preuve, je l'ai fait :p

Moi1992 : #s'incline devant les applaudissements et les compliments# . Le pourquoi du comment-que-se-passe-t-il de la fille qui ne ressemble pas à une Mary-Sue malfaisante est que je n'ai pas cherché à « créer » le caractère du personne, j'ai juste pris exemple sur le mien (il y a certes une légère part d'imaginaire , moi j'ai pas de chaudron pour décompresser). Pour ce qui est de la contradiction, bah….#voir phrase précédente# #non non non, je suis pas du tout du tout une chieuse finie dans la vie de tout les jours, que néni#. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai enfin investi dans une bétâ, j'espère qu'elles se feront donc beaucoup plus rares. Pour ce qui est de la tronche que tu tires, sache que les têtes de pischopathes ne me font pas peur ;p

Etoile Filante : la suite ? c'est maintenant

Mumy : J'avoue sans aucune honte :D

Tyto27 : si si je peut finir comme çà . Pour ce qui est de mon style, moi aussi je l'aime bien #se jète des fleurs#, d'ailleur……

#attention attention, danger, warning, moment de pure vénalité de l'auteur#

Si mon style vous plait un minimum, si vous voulez lire autre chose de moi que cette fic, je vous invite à venir faire un tour sur http / marjokismari01 . skyblog . com (sans les espaces, avec : et / en plus... ne veut pas les prendre apparement)

#fin de l'annonce purement publicitaire#

Aresse : je suis loin de me décourager, ne t'inquiète pas, je manque seulement de temps. Avant je manquai d'inspiration, maintenant je manque de temps. Et puis les reviews que je reçoit me poussent à continuer .

Je n'ai oublié personne ? Bon, et bien à la prochaine alors, je vous promet d'essayer de faire plus long en moins de temps. #j'ai bien dis essayer hein#.

Apluche tout le monde.


End file.
